


The Magic Of Three

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek knows how badly Stiles wants children, he wants them too, but lately it feels like an almost suffocating ache everytime they see a pair of baby shoes, the problem is though, adoption is virtually the only option they have- and that takes time, unless, ofcourse, Derek can find adifferentoption....





	The Magic Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> My next submission for 12 Days Of Sterek :D I just... I just love Derek and Stiles having kids so much, lots of kids, the more the merrier, and I'm always so happy to write about the Stilinski-Hale family starting to form, I had to do a Christmas peice for it <3

Stiles and Derek wanted kids

That had been one thing they had both agreed on long before they had even gotten engaged

They wanted a family- a big family at that, and they didn't want to spend a long time waiting for it either

They had planned the wedding for October 13th (on a Friday, no less, Stiles INSISTED it would be good luck) and so had talked about looking into adoption agencies and the like come Januarary

It would be alot easier to look into all of that at the beginning of the new year than to try to cram it all together at the end, especially with the holidays all clustered up at the same time

They had planned it that way... but now Derek wasn't so sure

He had always noticed how good Stiles was with kids, how much they loved him, how much he loved them...

But after getting married he started noticing it alot more, he wasn't sure if that was because it was happening more or because he was just taking better note of it, but either way...

The more he was seeing of Stiles with kids, the more he wanted to have the future they had talked about so often, the life they both so desperately craved

He didn't know if he could wait for Januarary, even though he knew that, reasonably, he really should

But they had only been married for eighteen days and he was already practically itching to get started

Still.... maybe it was just because of the night

It was Halloween, they were surrounded by cute kids in cute costumes, maybe that had something to do with it...

"Oh my God, what a cute little kitty!"

Peering over his shoulder, there indeed was a little girl in a cat costume

She couldn't have been more than three years old and her candy bucket was about as big as she was

...Well, maybe not quite, but close enough

"Thank you... tricky treat?"

Stiles looked like his heart just melted into a pile of goo- and frankly, Derek's _definitely_ did the same thing

"Aww... aren't you sweet?" Stiles cooed adoringly, grabbing a _way_ too generous chunk of candy from the bowl and pouring it into her bucket

"Thank you!!" she squeaked, rushing off quickly towards her parents at the end of the driveway

Stiles gave a longing sigh, apparently being reluctant as he shut the door behind him and let his shoulders sag

"I want one....."

"I know,"

"I want a dozen...."

"I know,"

Stiles went quiet for a short moment, leaning against the door and staring down at the floor beneath him

"Hey... Derek? Do you ever ... nevermind,"

The werewolf frowned, eyebrows pinching with concern

Stiles almost never backed off a point, and when he did, it was usually something pretty serious....

"No no, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's stupid," he insisted, setting the bowl of candy on the table next to him and trying to take a step past Derek, only for the werewolf to reach out and gently stop him, a hand resting on Stiles' shoulder

"No, come on, what were you going to say?"

Stiles remained quiet for a little bit longer before finally heaving a sigh, stepping back to give them both some room and keeping his eyes focused on the floor

"I was just going to say... do you ever wish we could have our own? I mean, I know, I know, once we adopt, they'll be _our's_ , they'll be our own and it won't really matter but I.. I don't know, it's stupid,"

"No, it isn't," Derek said with a gentle smile

"It's a natural instinct, if it wasn't don't you think most people would adopt instead? You know, go for the less physically stressfull solution?"

"I just figured most people couldn't because of the absolutely INSANE amount of red tape and outrageous expenses," Stiles snorted back

Luckily those weren't things that they would have to worry about, as the supernatural community operated quite a bit differently than the human community and their first priority was finding homes for the children in need, not making a buck or hanging someone over the smallest imperfection

"Well, that may be part of it for some, but I think mostly it's just the natural instinct to ... you know... _breed_... it's why we do alot of things in life, why we look so hard for a mate, why we have sex..."

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong about that last one," Stiles snorted teasingly, hip-checking his husband and giving a dramatic roll of his eyes

"My point is... it's natural to feel that way,"

"I guess," Stiles offered with a shrug, rocking back on his heels and going quiet for a short moment

"I know it's a rediculous thing to want because believe me, there's NO ONE on this planet- or on any planet, in any galaxy, in any universe- I'd EVER want to have kids with other than you, or even be involved in the process of having kids with other than you,"

"Wanting to have biological children and wanting to have kids with no one but me aren't mutually exclusive you know,"

Stiles only shrugged again, still keeping his eyes directed at the floor

"Do you ever... feel like this?"

Now it was Derek's turn to start to fidget, shifting his weight a little on his feet and biting his lip

"Sometimes, yeah," he confessed a moment later

Things went quiet for a moment, barely long enough to really process the conversation they were having, before the sound of the doorbell went off and pulled both of them back into reality

"More trick-or-treaters!!" Stiles shouted, apparently perking up as he spun around and rushed towards the door

Stiles may have gotten the conversation out of his head quickly, but Derek hadn't

In fact, it would end up sticking in his mind like a splinter for the next several weeks...

 

~+~

 

"I hate this freaking holiday,"

"I know,"

"Crowded in here like pickles in a jar... I'm about to get claustrophobic,"

"I know,"

"I'm ready to scream..."

"I know,"

Derek had known from the moment they left the house that Stiles would be lucky to get through their trip without losing his mind, such was the curse of having any kind of shopping to do two days before Thanksgiving...

This wasn't exactly the first holiday season the two had spent together, after all, he knew Stiles well enough by now to have seen this coming

They didn't really do Thanksgiving, what with the fact that the only living relatives between the two of them were the sheriff, Cora, and Peter

Cora didn't come back from South America until mid-December, Stiles didn't want the sheriff's cholesterol climbing up too high with all of the food, and Peter....

Well, Peter was probably self-explanatory

Pretty much everyone else in the pack had their own plans and traditions and Stiles had never been interested in hosting any kind of celebration anyway- "I've seen the TV specials Derek, why would I want that kind of hell in my life!?"-

As for Derek, Thanksgiving had never exactly been a thing in his house growing up

Born wolves typically just didn't care about it, and with his mother having had a pretty heavy amount of Native American blood in her veins it had just never seemed like anything to celebrate

But it sure as hell made weekly grocery day difficult given the crowds....

Even Derek was starting to feel closed in, with all of the people nearly running into him, all of the scents and the noise and the chaos, it was overwelming...

And sure Stiles may not have the same extra strong senses that his husband did, but he had always been more sensitive than most humans- especially when it came to closed in spaces, and Derek really couldn't blame him for looking like he was about to explode

"Stiles... just try to relax ok? All we have left are grapes and tomatos, just one more aisle, then we're out of here,"

Stiles let out a low, frustrated noise in his throat, pushing the cart reluctantly a little further along and trying to take a few more steps- despite how closed in they were, to the point that he was pretty sure he could feel boxes of macaroni and cheese poking into his ribs

"I swear if we don't get moving in the next two seconds I'm gonna-"

"Excuse me?"

Stiles' head jerked down and back so fast that if Derek didn't know any better he'd say he was going to get wiplash

There in front of him was a little girl, probably around six or seven, staring up at him innocently

"I like your shirt!"

Derek could see the anger and frustration absolutely vanish from his husband's face, replaced instead with an expression or pure and utter joy

"Well thank you! I like your dress!"

The girl grinned, eyes sparkling like she had just been told unicorns were real

"Really?! Thank you!!"

"You're welcome,"

Before Derek could get a word in, the girl raced off down the aisle, squealing at the top of her lungs

"Mommy Mommy he likes my dress! He likes my dress!"

"I've been blessed by the gods Derek," Stiles said with a happy sigh

"No... you've been blessed by Disneyland, I'm pretty sure any kid would like a Finding Dory shirt,"

"Dude, small kids and animals are the pivotal judges of charector, if they like you, you're an inherently good person, wich is kinda a big deal for me considering I'm, you know, _not_ a good person at all,"

"Stiles, you're a GREAT person, are we really going to have to go through this again?" Derek asked with a deep frown, arms crossing over his chest as he followed his partner down the rest of the aisle

"Nope, not today, because today a random little kid said she liked my shirt, today I am a decent person,"

Despite the roll of his eyes, Derek was incredibly happy to see the dramatic shift in Stiles' mood

He had gone from wanting to kill the world to practically humming as they finished their shopping, just because some little kid gave him a compliment

All these weeks their conversation from Halloween night had been playing in his head over and over again and had been practically itching under his skin

Everytime a child was around Stiles just lit up even more than he used to, and it reminded Derek even more of how badly he wanted their own children

It had his mind turning over and over again with the idea of possibly looking into having children sooner than they had discussed

It could be a surprise, doing some of the preliminary searching and work with it, give him some info as a Christmas gift...

But ofcourse, as that was going through his head, his gaze happened to land on Stiles- and more importantly, the thing holding Stiles' attention and keeping him from getting the grapes and getting him out of here

A cart a few feet away with a baby carrier in it, and inside was a beautifull little child who couldn't possibly have been more than a few weeks old

Derek didn't need to see the look on Stiles' face to know how badly he was longing for this

After all, he was longing for it too

 

~+~

 

"It's been a long time since I've even considered accessing those records you know, it's a thing of sheer luck that I even still have them,"

"I know, but thank you for taking the time to meet with me anyway,"

"For you Derek? Ofcourse,"

Derek gave a soft smile at his freind- well... his mother's freind, he supposed

He was more relieved than he could put into words that he had reconnected with Satomi over the last few years, not only was she one of the only reminders he had left of his mother- not to mention the only living person who could tell him stories about her, and about his family, at this point- but she was a keeper of so much information that was only handed down through families and packs, not written in books- not public use books anyway

She was a blessing in many more ways than one...

"Thank you for this Satomi-San, really," he said softly

The older wolf only gave a gentle smile and a wave of dismissal, reaching into the bag she had brought with her in order to present him with the package they had met to exchange

"You don't need to keep thanking me you know, though.... this is a very, very old magic, one that's existed in our species for thousands of years but hasn't been widely used in ages, are you sure that you want to bring it back?"

"I'm sure, besides, it isn't like I'm making it available for public use, it's just for Stiles and I,"

"True... but you never know who could get ahold of it in the future,"

"I know," he repeated

"But I've thought about it alot and I've gone over the options in my head over and over again... this is the right choice, I know it,"

"If you're sure, Derek, then by all means," she assured him with a gentle smile, handing over the yellow envelope with a look of softness and understanding on her face

"I'd like to give you an early congratulations on your first child,"

"Thanks," he smiled back, his heart pounding just by having the envelope in his grasp

"I'll make sure to tell Stiles you said that,"

 

~+~

 

"You know, I have to be entirely honest, I really hate that Target has all of these exclusive bonus tracks for like... EVERY musician in existence these days,"

"Why? Because it makes you go out of your way to get the CD when you could have gotten it more easily elsewhere? Because there's no real way to find a better price? Because it seems unfair to have a monopoly on an industry as vast and globally supported as music?"

Stiles paused, staring up at Derek with something akin to concern mixed with confusion

"... I was going to say 'because they almost never have the stupid things in store' but ok, yeah, all of that applies too,"

Derek just shrugged his response as they made their way through the store, he liked music but he never really got into the specifics of bonus tracks and the like

Still, they were finishing up their Christmas shopping now and he understood Stiles' frustration at not being able to find the CD Liam at wanted after hitting _three stores_

"Tell me there's a fourth around here,"

"Nope, but if you feel like a drive...."

Derek was expecting a groan, a sigh, a scream, even a gagging sound would have been appropriate, but not the soft, quiet _"Ohhh..."_ that came from behind him instead

Turning, he glanced behind him at his husband, watching as Stiles stared bright-eyed and hopefull at a little display of baby Christmas clothes

....

Derek knew exactly where this was going

"Look at the little dresses Derek.... look at the little shoes!!"

"I know," he said softly, part of him wanted to tell him about the surprise now, to ease his mate's mind of what was likely some pretty extreme craving mixed with longing and sadness

That was how Derek felt, after all...

"I want one...."

"I know, we'll have one soon, I promise," he assured him, gently setting a hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezing reassuringly, though it probably didn't help much

"Not soon enough..." Stiles grumbled

"I wish I could just magic one into existence you know? Apparate a baby like I do a pencil,"

"I'm pretty sure a baby would take alot more energy to force to emerge from time and space than a pencil would," Derek teased, his eyes flicking breifly from Stiles to the shoes and then back to his husband

"Hey... why don't you go back to electronics and ask the guy there if he can look up what store has it and call them to hold it for us instead of going place to place? This is just rediculous,"

Stiles nodded slowly, reaching up to place his hand over Derek's and nodding slowly to his suggestion

"Yeah.... yeah you have a point, it's pretty stupid... alright, you gonna come?"

"No, I'm going to grab a coke for the road, want anything?"

The witch gave a shake of his head, finally and reluctantly breaking from Derek's grip

"Nah, I'll just share your coke, the caffeine is calling to me,"

"Riiiiight... well hopefully it isn't calling too loudly, we don't want a repeat of what happened at Toys R' Us,"

"That was a COMPLETE misunderstanding!" Stiles huffed as he started walking back to electronics

"Sure it was,"

"It! Was!"

Derek shook his head fondly, grinning from ear to ear, but the moment Stiles was out of sight, he reached out and grabbed a pair of the baby shoes, staring down at it for a long moment before heading up to the register

 

~+~

 

Christmas mornings were pleasantly quiet

The chaos would hit later, in the late afternoon when the pack started to get together, but the mornings were nice

First they celebrated Derek's birthday and then they started on Christmas and then, when everyone came over later, they'd kind of hit both targets again, with Stiles going out of his way all day to remind everyone that it was Derek's birthday- wich was sweet in all sorts of ways that Derek didn't know how to deal with

But it worked out

It always did

At the moment it was just bordering between late morning and early afternoon, hovering between eleven and twelve, and they had finished opening everything except one gift

The most important gift

The one that Derek had insisted be saved for last

"Would you just let me see it already Big Guy?" Stiles smirked, snatching the box away from his husband and eagerly tearing into it

Derek was endlessly amused watching Stiles unwrap things, he went into it like a little kid, with wrapping papper flying and tearing and being bunched up and ripped like nothing mattered more than whatever was beneath it

It was quite a show

But the moment Stiles opened that box, Derek saw his face turn from one of childlike curiosity, to something.... unreadable

He looked stunned, that was certain, but what was beneath that ....

Derek couldn't tell

He was usually pretty good at reading his husband's expressions but now ....

Now he had no idea

"Derek... what.... what does this mean?" Stiles asked quietly, slowly pulling the little pair of tiny, white suede boots

"There's a ... there's an envelope in the box too, it ... should explain things better,"

Immediately, Stiles turned his attention away from the shoes and practically dove for the envelope, tearing it open and yanking out the contents, eyes scanning over the words in a hurry

"This.... this is a pregnancy spell...."

"I know,"

"Derek.... why would you give me a pregnancy spell? I thought we agreed that we didn't want a surrogate..."

"We did, and I don't, I mean... that still stands, this isn't for a surrogate, Stiles, this is for us,"

"Riiiiight.... Derek, I don't know if you ever had a biology class in highschool, but I have some unfortunate news for you, men can't get pregnant,"

"No, HUMAN men can't get pregnant, WEREWOLF men have been doing this for thousands of years, so have kanima, wendigos, witches... you name it, but it usually requires magic, it's... an old art that was abandoned as a popular option centuries ago when we started being more and more involved in the human world and had to hide ourselves better, so ofcourse if you want to do this then we'll have to be hyper-carefull about not letting anyone know who shouldn't know..."

"If I want to do this?" Stiles asked quietly, staring down at the pappers with something along the lines of longing and amazement on his face, before suddenly bolting upwards and launching himself at his husband, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could

"OFCOURSE I want to do this!! Derek this is the best Christmas gift you could have ever given me!! Yes yes YES I want to do this, oh my God!!" he screamed, wasting no time in cupping his husband's face and giving him a long, deep, and breathless kiss, all smiles and joy and happiness in ways that practically made Derek's heart ache

But it was a good ache

A happy ache

"Now we just have one thing to decide,"

"What's that?"

"Who gets to have the first one?"

They were both quiet for a moment, before Derek tilted his head smugly and held his hand out, answering his husband's question

"Well, we could rock, papper, scissors for it,"

"You are SO on,"


End file.
